Bully to boyfriend?
by Emzy11
Summary: Elsa is one of the schools nerds and Jack is part of the school popular group, the Big Four. They are on opposite sites of the popularity chart but will one weekend change this?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, they either belong to Disney or Dreamworks. Hope you enjoy, message me if anyone has any ideas how to improve or add to the story. This is a high school fanfic with no powers.**

Chapter 1:

Elsa's Pov:

I was woken up by the annoying sound of my alarm clock ringing, groining I rolled over to see the time.

6:30am, I turned my alarm clock off and slowly got out of bed. 'Another school day, luckily today is Friday' I thought.

 **"** ELSA!" shouted Anna, my little sister "BREAKFAST IS READY".

"I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE" I shouted back, I can already smell the pancakes from in my room.

Oh I forgot to say something about me, well my names Elsa Arrendale and I'm 17 years old, a senior (last year, Year 11) . My parents died in a car accident when I was 10 leaving me and Anna in the care of our aunt, who died two years ago. So it's just me and Anna in our parent's mansion, well not just us there are staff around the house that we consider family.

Anyway, Grabbing my glasses and putting them on I ran downstairs still in my fluffy snowflake pyjamas and headed straight for the dining-hall.

Anna was sat at the table staring at her stack of chocolate chip pancakes, mesmerised. I chuckled, she must have heard me as she snapped out of her trance.

"you know you didn't have to wait for me if your that hungry" I chuckled.

She laughed "I wanted to eat breakfast with you" she said smiling.

I returned her smile with one of my own, then we both dug into our pancakes.

'delicious' I thought happily.

Anna is only two years younger than me, 15 years old and a sophomore (second year, Year 8). She is still wearing her fluffy green pyjamas like me.

Once we finished our breakfast we went to our separate rooms to get ready for school.

My room had blue walls, blue curtains and a large fluffy blue rug, my bed is a double bed with a snowflake patterned bed spread, because I love all things winter. I have a large wardrobe and dressing table with an on-suite bathroom next to it.

I walked over to my wardrobe after checking the time again, 6:45am. 'I still have an hour before school starts' I thought, scanning my wardrobe content.

I grabbed a white short sleeved blouse, putting it on over my blue snowflake bra. I found my checkered green plaid knee length skirt, slipping that on over my underwear and tucking my blouse in. I grabbed a clean pair of white socks and my school shoes, lastly putting on my green cardigan over my blouse and grabbing my school bag; I looked over myself in the mirror.

If you didn't guess by know but I am a nerd at my school, always picked on because of how I look. I have a specific group of bullies, the Big Four, they bully me and have since the first day of high school.

7:15am, I walked to my bathroom and did my normal morning routine; cleaning my teeth, washing my face and brushing my hair then putting it up in my usual crown braid (like at the start of the movie) for school.

When I got downstairs Anna was putting her school bag on. She was wearing a dark purply blue skater skirt with a short sleeve black tee-shirt tucked in with a silver belt around her waist, she had a light pink jacket over them with black ankle boots and tights.

At school Anna isn't popular but she isn't a nerd either, she is one of those people that most people nows but not everyone.

"Are you ready to go Anna?" I asked her as I grabbed my car keys.

"Yes Elsa, Oh Kristoff is meeting us at school this time" she said smiling.

"Ok" I replied then we headed for my icy blue convertible Ferrari F12.

School started at 8am and it was 7:30 so we had 30 minutes to get to school.

Our house was 25 minutes from school by car so its fine. I always park my car a few blocks from school, so no one sees a nerd driving this car.

No one in school knows that we are rich, only Kristoff; Anna's boyfriend. We walked into the school courtyard and Anna started searching for Kristoff since we had a few minutes until the bell rang for class.

"KRISTOFF" Anna shouted waving the blonde haired boy over.

He was wearing a blue and white stripped muscle shirt with his jacket over it, dark brown jeans, his favourite pair of blue converse and his school back pack slung over one shoulder.

He smiled at Anna and waved back. Once he reached us after saying "Hi Elsa" to me which I said "Hi" back, him and Anna started to walked to class together having a conversation, his arm over her shoulders.

I smiled at them, they are such a perfect couple.


	2. authors note

Hi guys sorry i haven't updated in ages, i can't seem to find any inspiration. if you guys have any ideas to start me off message me them.

hopefully i'll be adding a new chapter soon.


End file.
